


Friends Don't Lie

by haribophantasia



Series: Stranger BTS [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haribophantasia/pseuds/haribophantasia
Summary: It was eerily calm that night. Crickets were chirping as the massive building stood innocently. Inside, the lights were flickering along the length of the long hallway, at the end of which was a metal door.It was quiet. Way too quiet.A man came bursting through the door, huffing and puffing, out of breath, alarms blaring behind him as he ran through the hallways towards the elevator. Cold sweat drenched his lab coat and ran down his forehead, the hair on his neck on end. As the elevator arrived, he rushed inside, but the elevator was closing much too slowly. Just then he heard a low growling coming from above him.He slowly looked above as the sound only grew in volume.The creature growled.A shrill scream cut through the calm night as the elevator closed.





	Friends Don't Lie

November 6th, 1983

Hawkins, Indiana

 

It was eerily calm that night. Crickets were chirping as the massive building stood innocently. Inside, the lights were flickering along the length of the long hallway, at the end of which was a metal door.

 

It was quiet. Way too quiet.

 

A man came bursting through the door, huffing and puffing, out of breath, alarms blaring behind him as he ran through the hallways towards the elevator. He frantically pushed it’s button as a feeling of dread started to wash over him. The elevator was taking too long to arrive. Cold sweat drenched his lab coat and ran down his forehead, the hair on his neck on end. As the elevator arrived, he rushed inside, but the elevator was closing much too slowly for the given situation. He peered around nervously, shuffling on his feet and searching for the creature that was following him. Just then he heard a low growling coming from above him.

 

He turned rigid and cold at the sound.

 

He slowly looked above as the sound only grew in volume.

 

The creature growled.

 

A shrill scream cut through the calm night as the elevator closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my friends who helped me shape up this idea uwu I love ya'll


End file.
